bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Beetle
History Origin In the near future, Joshua was approached by the villainous alien known as Mister Mind to join the Time Stealers a ragtag group of super villains picked from their early careers, bent on changing time to their whims. Mister Mind convinced Joshua to join by promising to save his sister. To the Venusian worm Jaime Reyes was to blame and should never become The Blue Beetle. Joshua took on the identity of the Blue Beetle from the 27th century, recruiting the Blue Beetles of the present and past: Dan Garrett and Jaime Reyes to his seemingly just cause. Travelling back in time and preventing the death of the hero Ted Kord. Together they appeared before Booster Gold requesting his aid in this mission. Booster Gold accepted and together they saved Ted from being murdered by Maxwell Lord. On their way back to the present the group encountered the Parallax possessed Hal Jordan and Extant within the Timestream. Both villains attacked the group in an attempt to hide their whereabouts from the world, almost destroying the Time Sphere. As Reach Scarabs were constructed to battle Green Lanterns Joshua fought side by side with Jaime Reyes in an effort to protect Ted Kord from the deadly energy of the Timestream. Just when the Black Beetle and his companions thought they had a clean escape, Extant slung them to the 25th century. With a broken Time Sphere and the reassuring knowledge that both villains would be defeated at Zero Hour the group headed to the Metropolis Space Museum and stole the Time Sphere Michael Jon Carter would use to become Booster Gold in the 20th century. Booster Gold himself planned to return the Sphere as soon as he returned to the present. With the Time Line saved Joshua explained to Ted that he erased the last 48 hours from the minds of Dan and Jaime, returning them to the places he picked them up and congratulated Booster Gold for his rare display of unquestionable friendship, which to him was a rare thing. He said his farewells dropping the Blue and Gold in an altered timeline where Maxwell Lord was never discovered and ruled the world as the Black King. The Black Beetle returned to the Time Stealers. As long as Ted lived there was no need for another Blue Beetle, but unknown to him Mister Mind had no intention to keep Ted Kord alive. All of this was to break Booster Gold enough to give up his duties as the protector of the Timestream. But the golden hero surprised the Timestealers by uniting with the remaining members of Justice League International. They defeated Maxwell Lord and planned to go back in time again. Mister Mind would not allow this to happen and together with his Timestealers including the Black Beetle they were ready to show Booster Gold the error of his ways, by force if necessary. After destroying Fire the Black Beetle had to fight Ted Kord himself. Ted could not cope with all the death at his expense and planned to return to the point where Maxwell Lord shot him. The Black Beetle intended to stop him and they disappeared to another time. When the villain T.O.Morrow was approached by the time travelling deviant with a suggestion to create a future where both the Justice League and the Teen Titans would die. Glutinous T.O.Morrow agreed and provided the Beetle with all the chronal energy it needed. He briefly appeared in El Paso, revealing himself to Jaime and absconding with the body of a Gynoid the hero had just defeated. He is then shown in El Paso attempting to take Jaime's Blue Scarab. The Black Beetle returned in the present day, attacking Booster and Dick Grayson, the new Batman in the Batcave. After a brief altercation, Black Beetle escaped into the past, changing events in a way that caused Dick to die during his days as Robin. When the first Ravager (Grant Wilson) was dying due to over exerting his powers, Raven allowed Ravager, in his remaining moments, to see a vision where he had succeeded. This vision gave the Black Beetle the Window he needed to construct a new future. Altering Reality Claiming to be to be a member of H.I.V.E. the Black Beetle aided Ravager and Deathstroke in there past mission to assassinate the Titans. Not even Booster Gold who disguised himself as a security guard for S.T.A.R. Labs was able to stop Ravager when Black Beetle infused him with enough chronal energy to stop Ravager from dying. And thus the vision Raven had provided became reality. Not long there after the Azarathian Trigon appeared. Raven gave her life to protect Earth from her father and with the help of the Justice League he was defeated. Trigon returned a few years after Batman died, with no one to replace one of their greatest technicians, the JLA fell to Trigons might. The Black Beetle attended the battle on the side of evil allowing Morrow to finally witnessed the demise of the Justice League of America. In the year of 2020 Earth counts a population of less then 38,000 fully under Trigons control. Only less then a handful of men resist him led by Green Arrow. Unbeknownst by even Morrow the Black Beetle had made some slight changes to the time line as well. Sinestro took Hal Jordan's place as the Green Lantern of the Justice League. The Blue Beetle Legacy became a red one when Dan Garrett discovered a Red Scarab instead of a Blue one. Rise of The Black Beetle Rip Hunter, Skeets, Raven and Booster Gold arrived in this future hoping to take the Black Beetle now serving Trigon unaware. With the help of Oliver Queen, Zatanna, Kyle Rayner and thanks to the seemingly unexpected betrayal of Trigons lackey Lex Luthor. They managed to break into Trigons trophy room in the hope of discovering a weapon to defeat him. This allowed the Black Beetle to get his hands on the true prize. While the heroes battled Trigons guards, the Black Beetle added a Red Beetle Scarab to his already growing collection. Now with an infinite supply of chronal energy the villain travelled to an other time leaving Lex and the others to fend for there own. With the risk of this reality becoming New Earths unalterable future. Raven and the Time Masters where forced to leave. But not before freeing the caged Green Lantern Ring giving Kyle at least a fighting change against the angered Trigon. The Time line was restored when Booster was forced to take up the role as Deathstroke and Raven played out the event of Ravagers death as planned. With a slight difference instead of a vision of the Teen Titans death, Ravager saw the images of the real thing. Powers and Abilities *'Flight' *'Energy Blasts' *'Time Travel' Equipment *Black Beetle Scarab *Red Beetle Scarab *Blue Beetle Scarab Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Beetle_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/black-beetle/29-53273/ Category:Villains